It is recognized that individual humans differ in their sequence and recently several individuals have had their genomes sequenced, for instance James Watson and Craig Venter. Comparison of the genome sequence of individuals has revealed differences in their sequences in both coding and non-coding parts of the genome. Some of these variations in humans are significant and contribute to phenotypic differences between individuals. In extreme cases these will result in genetic disease. The 1000 Genomes Project has the objective of cataloguing sequences in the human genome, involving sequencing the genomes of a very large sampling of individuals from diverse art-recognized human ethnic populations.
Proprotein convertase subtilisin kexin type 9 (PCSK9) is a serine protease involved in regulating the levels of the low density lipoprotein receptor (LDLR) protein (Horton et al., 2007; Seidah and Prat, 2007). In vitro experiments have shown that adding PCSK9 to HepG2 cells lowers the levels of cell surface LDLR (Benjannet et al., 2004; Lagace et al., 2006; Maxwell et al., 2005; Park et al., 2004). Experiments with mice have shown that increasing PCSK9 protein levels decreases levels of LDLR protein in the liver (Benjannet et al., 2004; Lagace et al., 2006; Maxwell et al., 2005; Park et al., 2004), while PCSK9 knockout mice have increased levels of LDLR in the liver (Rashid et al., 2005). Additionally, various human PCSK9 mutations that result in either increased or decreased levels of plasma LDL have been identified (Kotowski et al., 2006; Zhao et al., 2006). PCSK9 has been shown to directly interact with the LDLR protein, be endocytosed along with the LDLR, and co-immunofluoresce with the LDLR throughout the endosomal pathway (Lagace et al., 2006).
PCSK9 is a prohormone-proprotein convertase in the subtilisin (S8) family of serine proteases (Seidah et al., 2003). Humans have nine prohormone-proprotein convertases that can be divided between the S8A and S8B subfamilies (Rawlings et al., 2006). Furin, PC1/PC3, PC2, PACE4, PC4, PC5/PC6 and PC7/PC8/LPC/SPC7 are classified in subfamily S8B. Crystal and NMR structures of different domains from mouse furin and PCI reveal subtilisin-like pro- and catalytic domains, and a P domain directly C-terminal to the catalytic domain (Henrich et al., 2003; Tangrea et al., 2002). Based on the amino acid sequence similarity within this subfamily, all seven members are predicted to have similar structures (Henrich et al., 2005). SKI-1/S1P and PCSK9 are classified in subfamily S8A. Sequence comparisons with these proteins also suggest the presence of subtilisin-like pro- and catalytic domains (Sakai et al., 1998; Seidah et al., 2003; Seidah et al., 1999). In these proteins the amino acid sequence C-terminal to the catalytic domain is more variable and does not suggest the presence of a P domain.
Prohormone-proprotein convertases are expressed as zymogens and they mature through a multi step process. The function of the pro-domain in this process is two-fold. The pro-domain first acts as a chaperone and is required for proper folding of the catalytic domain (Ikemura et al., 1987). Once the catalytic domain is folded, autocatalysis occurs between the pro-domain and catalytic domain. Following this initial cleavage reaction, the pro-domain remains bound to the catalytic domain where it then acts as an inhibitor of catalytic activity (Fu et al., 2000). When conditions are correct, maturation proceeds with a second autocatalytic event at a site within the pro-domain (Anderson et al., 1997). After this second cleavage event occurs the pro-domain and catalytic domain dissociate, giving rise to an active protease.
Autocatalysis of the PCSK9 zymogen occurs between Gln152 and Ser153 (VFAQ|SIP (SEQ ID NO: 67)) (Naureckiene et al., 2003), and has been shown to be required for its secretion from cells (Seidah et al., 2003). A second autocatalytic event at a site within PCSK9's pro-domain has not been observed. Purified PCSK9 is made up of two species that can be separated by non-reducing SDS-PAGE; the pro-domain at 17 Kd, and the catalytic plus C-terminal domains at 65 Kd. PCSK9 has not been isolated without its inhibitory pro-domain, and measurements of PCSK9's catalytic activity have been variable (Naureckiene et al., 2003; Seidah et al., 2003).
In certain embodiments, a PCSK9 polypeptide includes terminal residues, such as, but not limited to, leader sequence residues, targeting residues, amino terminal methionine residues, lysine residues, tag residues and/or fusion protein residues. “PCSK9” has also been referred to as FH3, NARC1, HCHOLA3, proprotein convertase subtilisin/kexin type 9, and neural apoptosis regulated convertase 1. The PCSK9 gene encodes a proprotein convertase protein that belongs to the proteinase K subfamily of the secretory subtilase family. The term “PCSK9” denotes both the proprotein and the product generated following autocatalysis of the proprotein. When only the autocatalyzed product is being referred to (such as for an antigen binding protein or ligand that binds to the cleaved PCSK9), the protein can be referred to as the “mature,” “cleaved”, “processed” or “active” PCSK9. When only the inactive form is being referred to, the protein can be referred to as the “inactive”, “pro-form”, or “unprocessed” form of PCSK9. The term PCSK9 also encompasses PCSK9 molecules incorporating post-translational modifications of the PCSK9 amino acid sequence, such as PCSK9 sequences that have been glycosylated, PCSK9 sequences from which its signal sequence has been cleaved, PCSK9 sequence from which its pro domain has been cleaved from the catalytic domain but not separated from the catalytic domain (see, e.g., FIGS. 1A and 1B of US20120093818A1).